


Panic Attack Headcanon (Geralt)

by HeadToTheCoast



Series: Geraskier Tumblr Posts [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geraskier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadToTheCoast/pseuds/HeadToTheCoast
Summary: first headcanon I had really short, like barely 2 paragraphs.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Tumblr Posts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700689
Kudos: 22





	Panic Attack Headcanon (Geralt)

geralt gets panic attacks (not sure about a trigger) since blaviken but doesn’t know what they are - only that every so often he feels something coming and hides himself from roach (and eventually jaskier) until they pass. at first jaskier just thinks he’s taking longer to hunt than usual until one days he finds geralt curled into himself and unable to focus or having trouble breathing and jaskier knows what this is. being the son of a noble, he had a healer once (broke his leg?) who would talk of other patients and there were some who were physically fine but mentally would need talking down and have people to talk tok weekly and maybe it wasn’t exactly this healer’s cup of tea but when people went through trauma they didn’t come out as they used to be. and so jaskier sees geralt tucked into a tree with irregular breathing and knows he can’t see him but is reminded of the healer from his youth and tried to help geralt out of it. geralt eventually comes out of it and is ashamed jaskier had to witness his weakness but also scared it could be used against him (not jaskier but in general) and jaskier has to explain that he’ll always help geralt it doesn’t make him a lesser person for experiencing them.

sub thought that otherwise jaskier could have knowledge of these because his father ran his kingdom on knowledge and secrets and jaskier’s healer told him of these panic attacks as payment for treatment because knowing which rulers could be deemed unfit made for an upper hand in negotiating trade agreements or something equally terrible but it’s where jaskier learned to gossip and which pieces to hold on to so that no one could threaten him or some such

**Author's Note:**

> Another good spot to say that if anyone's every interested in actually writing any of these headcannons you're more than welcome to.


End file.
